Snowed In
by Imlerith
Summary: The Bella's plan a getaway at Stacie's family cabin for their winter vacation. Beca and Chloe arrive first but are stranded there after a sudden severe snow storm. Bechloe with bits of Stabrey.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set during Beca's junior year. It is mostly going to be fluff and shenanigans with just a smidgen of drama.**

* * *

"Wait. Hold on a minute. We're going camping? You all seriously want to spend our winter break camping?" Beca asked in bewilderment. The rest of the Bella's all murmured in confirmation. They were many things Beca didn't want to spend her winter break doing, and camping was right around the top of that list. Immediately she began thinking of ways to stop this from happening.

"Come on Becs. It'll be fun! And more importantly it'll be a great for team bonding. Which we haven't done enough of this year." Chloe chimed up.

"And we can't do that here? In our nice, warm Bella house? We have to go freeze our asses off in a tent somewhere?"

"We won't be in a tent Beca. My aunt and uncle own a cabin that their letting us use, it's nice. Its not even really camping. There's even electricity." Stacie corrected.

"Where is this cabin?" The smaller brunette replied.

"Michigan's Upper Peninsula."

"The UP?! Do you know how far away that is?" Before getting an answer she pulled out her phone loading up the map. "That's a 16 hour drive. And we don't have the budget to all fly there."

"We have two weeks off." Jessica replied, who was quickly followed up by Ashley,

"And 16 hours really isn't that bad. If we take shifts sleeping and driving it could be done in a day."

Beca changed tactics, determined to stop this from happening. "Do you know what kind of animals live in the UP?" Again before anyone could respond Beca had her phone in hand. "Siri, what animals live in the UP?"

'Large mamels such as white-tailed, elk, red fox, coyote, wolves, cougar, and black bears.' When the phone stopped listing off animals Beca spoke up again.

"Wolves, cougars, bears. Fucking bears. You want to go camping with black bears running around."

"Beca we'll be fine. I've been going up there for years and I'm still alive aren't I? All those animals tens to avoid humans. Especially large groups of people. Besides the bears will be hibernating this time of year anyway." Stacie again answered.

"Come on cap. I've faced way worse than that back home. Anything comes at ya I'll crush it." Fat Amy spoke up.

"Fine. I'll think about it." Beca said turning to leave, realizing she wasn't gonna change their minds.

This time it was Cynthia who spoke up. "Um cap? I know you're the captain and all but we weren't really asking permission on this one. Majority rules."

"I said I'll think about it." The tiny brunette said again, never turning around and heading up the stairs to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Stacie asked, her and the rest of the Bellas turning to Chloe for an answer.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to her though." Answered the Redhead, also making her way up the stairs.

Chloe knocked on the door, hearing a faint and slightly annoyed sounding "What?" Through the door.

"It's just me. Can I come in?" Most times Chloe would barge into the brunettes room without reason or warning but she knew when to respect the younger girls boundaries.

"Yeah."

Chloe slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat next to the brunette on her bed. "What's wrong, Becs?"

"Nothing. Is it really so hard to believe I don't want to spend our break freezing my balls off in the woods surrounded by wild animals?"

"Okay one,I've seen you naked, you don't have balls, so no worries there. And second, I know you've never been one for the great outdoors but you seem strangely adamant about this. There's more to this." Beca cursed in her mind. Chloe knew her too well, she couldn't hide anything from the redhead anymore. Chloe knew the brunettes silence was all but a confirmation, but she decided not to push the issue. "I know it's probably not what you planned for break, and I won't force you to go. But it would really mean a lot to the team if you went. You're our captain, we can't really team bond without you. And I can't spend two weeks without my best friend."

Beca let out a heavy breath. She knew she would lose her mind going two weeks without Chloe around. If not for the same exact reason. "And this cabin is really nice?"

"Totes! Stacie told me all about it. It's spaciest yet cozy. There's heat and electricity. It'll be fun. Aubrey gonna's be there too."

"Oh well now you're selling it."

"Oh shut up. You like her, I know you're friends."

"How do you know?"

"I know your phone password."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that. Well still, that doesn't mean I want to hear her and Stacie going at it every night. They bang like friggin rabbits."

"Can you really blame them? They're a long distance couple. They have to make the most of their time together."

"I still can't believe Aubrey got Stacie to settle down at all."

"Well Bree always said, never underestimate a Posen. I think they're adorbs."

"That's because you didn't walk in on them! I could have happily lived the rest of my life having never seen Aubrey in that... position."

"You told Bree and Stacie you were happy for them."

"I really should be more mad about you snooping through my phone."

"Nah. But we're getting off topic. So will you go, please? I promise to run interference so you get some alone to mix and whatnot. Besides, I'm gonna need a snuggle buddy those chilly nights and you're the best."

"You're not supposed to say that out loud Beale."

"It's true though. And I think it'll be good for you to get away. You haven't been quite the same since you and Jesse broke up."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you." Chloe said happily, pulling the brunette close for a hug.

Beca sank into the redheads embrace. Several minutes later she went back down stairs and into the living room where all the Bellas were still gathered. "Alright nerds, lets go camping."

* * *

"Where you going?" Chloe asked Beca as the younger girl got up from the couch.

"I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna crash early tonight." the brunette answered turning back to the ginger. Who hopped up next to her.

"I'll meet you in my room in a mintue."

"K." Sleep overs in each others room was something Beca had stopped protesting to or pretending to weirded out by. She'd gotten use to them in her freshmen year, besides Chloe always got her way and her badass reputation and appearance was long gone in the eyes of their fellow Bellas. Up in Chloe's the brunettes eyes were already becoming heavy as soon as she laid her head down. She felt an arm slip around her as the redhead snuggled up to her, another thing she stopped fighting and pretending she wasn't okay with. She relaxed into the redheads embrace, still being skeptical of how warm some cabin in the woods could actually be she took a moment to relish in the warmth of the bed and her snuggle buddy.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe whispered. "Beca?"

"Hm?" The younger girl hummed in response.

"Thanks for agreeing to go. I just want you to know I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Chlo." Beca mumbled sleepily.

Chloe smiled. She always loved how open and vulnerable sleepy Beca was. "Goodnight sleepy head."

"Night."

* * *

Beca descended the stairs with the last of her luggage in hand, at the door waited an eager Chloe with her own luggage, Beca couldn't couldn't help but smile at the redheads excitement, until she realized that her and Chloe seemed to be the only Bella's ready to leave. "Where is everyone? Outside already?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What Stacie told us? The other day after you agreed to go?"

"Um... Yes?" She remembered after she had announced her agreement to go and the cheering had subsided that Stacie had begun saying something, but her mind was elsewhere. Mainly thinking about the smile she received from Chloe when she first agreed to go.

The redhead playfully rolled her eyes "The others aren't coming right away. They're all visiting their family or taking care of other things first and are gonna meet us there."

"Then why don't we just wait a few day and all go up together?"

"Because my forgetful little DJ, the cabin has an oil heater, which needs to be filled. So someone needs to be there when the the oil people arrive to fill it in a couple days. So lets get going." After the car was, loaded, the GPS was set and they were on their way Chloe turned to the small brunette in the passenger seat. "Hey, Becs? Are you okay with trading off on driving? I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Yeah. That's fine." Beca, answered before turning her head to look back out to the scenery passing by. She wasn't sure why but she felt both nervous and excited about this, she had spent plenty of time with alone with Chloe before but something about being alone in a remote cabin seemed different. 'Keep your cool Mitchell. Don't ruin this with your stupid feelings.' She thought to herself, attempting to calm her nerves as the car merged onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone following my other story, Scars You Can't See, I haven't abandoned it. I'm just really not sure exactly where I want to go with it.**

* * *

"Lets play a game." Chloe suggested turning down the radio.

"Lets not and say we did."

"Come on, We've been on the road two hours now and haven't played anything. It's a road trip, you have to play road trip games. It's law."

"Is it now?"

"Yup. It was just passed with the Beale road trip bill."

"Okay dork. What do you want to play?" Beca relented with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, lets play I spy. You go first."

"Fine. I spy something blue."

"Oh come on Becs, that's the car we've been behind for the last ten miles."

"I actually have to try?"

"Yes."

"Chloe." The brunette whined

"Becaaaa."

"You're impossible. Fine." Beca looked around a moment before an idea came to mind. "I spy something red."

Chloe spent a couple minutes looking for anything red. Cars, billboards, even scanning the interior of the as best as she could while keeping her eyes on the road. "Oh. Me! I'm red!" She exclaimed loudly after moving some hair out of her face.

"You sure are."

"You're sneaky. My turn. I spy something green."

Beca replied almost immediately "Dudes shirt two cars over."

"What?! How did you know that so fast?"

"Lucky guess."

"I spy something grey." The redhead stated after another moment.

"Hat. Three cars back." The smaller girl shot back, almost instantly.

"White!"

"My socks."

"Why are you so good at this?!" Chloe shouted while trying to contain her amusement.

"I have an eye for detail. I notice things. Like whats going on in other peoples cars or like your freckles."

"You noticed my freckles? Most people don't. They're very faint, with even just a little makeup they're pretty much invisible."

"Uh yeah. Like I said, eye for detail." Beca said awkwardly. Cursing herself for thinking out loud.

"Do you like them?" The redhead asked teasingly, noticing how Beca stiffened up a little and wanting to push the brunettes buttons a little.

"Your freckles?"

"Yeah."

"Um, yeah their... cute." She winced a little, wanting to kick her own ass. "You know I think I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wanna be tired when I take over driving."

"Sure thing, Becs. I'll pull over so you can get in the back."

"No need." Replied the smaller girl, already climbing between the seats. "Perks of being so small."

"Sweet dreams!" Chloe called cheerfully.

* * *

"Oh, Beca." Chloe moaned. "Beca right there don't stop. I'm so close. Beca. Becaaa!" The brunettes eyes snapped open. "Becaaaaa. There you are sleepy head." The redhead called cheerfully from the driver seat. "I was thinking we could stop somewhere to eat then you could take over for a while?"

"Um yeah. Sounds good." Beca let out a deep breath, attempting to quell the heat between her legs. She laid there a moment in disbelief that she was having sex dreams about her best friend who was only a couple feet away at most. Thanking any higher power that may exist that she isn't a sleep talker. And if she was being honest, slightly frustrated she wasn't in position to take of herself. "How long was I out?" She asked sitting up.

"A few hours. We're in Kentucky."

"Please don't tell me we're stopping at the Kentucky horse park." Beca deadpanned while sitting up.

"Hey! I would love to go to the horse park. You're lucky we need to be at the cabin to meet the oil people. I would totes make you go with me. I'm surprised you even know about that."

"I'm filled with all sorts of fun facts. For example, bubbly redheads like horses way to much."

Chloe mock gasped. "Horses are adorable! Just for that I'm making you go with me in the summer. I'll have Amy put you in the trunk if I have to."

"If I step in shit you're buying me new shoes."

* * *

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong babe?" Stacie asked the blonde resting on her shoulder.

"Did anyone bother to check the weather for before planning this trip?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not. Why?"

"According to my phone there's a big winter storm in Canada. They're not sure right now but it could hit Michigan too."

"Uh oh." Should we call them?

"I don't know. You said Beca wasn't thrilled about this idea to begin with. I wouldn't be surprised if she used this as an excuse to turn around and cancel it. The storm might not even hit Michigan so lets wait a little longer."

"I know something we could do while we wait." The tall brunette offered in a suggestive tone.

"We just finished not even half an hour ago."

"So?"

The blonde smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come here." She said, closing distance between them. Their phones, and the weather being quickly forgotten about.

* * *

Beca squinted her eyes, trying anything to see through the heavy snow fall as the car crawled along the pitch black road in the middle of absolutely frigging nowhere as far as she was concerned. She peered into the the rear view mirror, looking at the sleeping redhead in the backseat she wondered if Chloe would be any better at traversing these rural roads. As soon as she turned her eyes back to the road several deer ran across the road, causing her to slam on the breaks. "Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Mumbled a sleepy Chloe from the backseat.

"Sorry. It's nothing. Just some stupid deer."

The redhead sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked with a yawn.

"We're almost there... I think. I can't see shit through this snow. And I think it's messing with the phone signal. The GPS keeps cutting out."

"We'll find it." The older girl said, climbing back into the front seat.

After two hours of driving through the dark and snow they finally pulled up in front of the cabin. "Holy Fuck! People actually live like this?!" Beca shouted as the winter air hit her getting out of the car.

"I've got a heated blanket in the back. I'll grab that and we can worry about unloading the car in the morning." They hurried inside and quickly got into bed. "Don't worry Becs, the oil people will be here tomorrow. We can turn the heat on and get nice and toasty." Chloe assured the smaller girl while snuggling up to her.

"They better." The brunette replied, trying to stop shivering.

* * *

Beca opened her eyes the following morning, the air in the room was cold. She pulled the blankets up, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. "Good morning." Chloe softly spoke.

"How long have you been up?"

"Half hour. I don't want to get up either. But we really should go unload the car."

"Fine." The smaller girl groaned getting out of bed. Walking across the room she looked out the window. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"It's still snowing."


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie groaned as she rolled over to grab the phone that was disrupting her sleep. "Hello?"

"Hey honey. It's your uncle."

"What's up uncle Joe?"

"I'm just calling to give you a heads up, I just got off the phone with the oil company. They won't be able to make it to the cabin with the weather as bad as it is up there. You and your friends are probably gonna have to wait at least a few days before you head up."

"The weather? Oh, crap."

"Something wrong?"

"A couple of our friends went up early to meet them. I gotta let them know. I'll call you later. Love you." Stacie hung up and quickly call Chloe's phone.

* * *

Beca and Chloe fell onto the couch having just finished bringing in the last of the luggage from the car when the redheads phone began to ring. "Hey Stacie!"

"Chlo... Hello?... Hear me?"

"Just barely. I don't have a good signal up here. Might be the weather."

"That and being in the middle of the woods." The brunette mumbled.

"Shush you. Whats up Stacie?"

"Oil comp... not coming... sn... to bad... ood for the fireplace in shed... to light it in..."

"Hello? Stacie?" Chloe looked at her phone to see the call dropped and no signal at the top of the screen.

"What did she say?"

"I think she said the oil people can't come because of the snow."

"So we just get to freeze here? Great."

"She was saying something about firewood. I think in the shed out there." She finished, turning to look out the window.

A while later Beca dropped the last bit of wood onto the pile they had made inside the cabin, After investigating the shed they had indeed found it filled with chopped wood for the fire place. "Okay." She said with a deep breath. "Now we just have to find something to light it with. Chloe, did Stacie saying anything about a lighter or matches?"

"If she did I didn't hear it. The call kept breaking up. Lets look around." They began rummaging through various drawers and cabinets. In one drawer Chloe found what looked like some kind of rock with some metal attached to it by a string. Unable to figure out what it was she shrugged her shoulders and put it back. "Find anything Becs?"

"No. How is there not a single match in this place?" The brunette asked, throwing her arms up.

"I don't know. Maybe they didn't want to always tend to a fire and just relied the heater." She heard the younger girl let out what she thinks was a growl. "Hey its okay. You already have the best heater you could ask for." She said, approaching her tiny friend.

"Yeah? Whats that?"

"Me!" The ginger bubbly shouted and throwing her arms around Beca, almost knocking the smaller girl off balance. "Now you have absolutely no reason not to snuggle with me allllll day. It is for our survival after all."

Beca gave an exaggerated eye roll. "Well if its cuddles or a cold death I guess I don't really have choice do I?"

"Exactly. Now come on, we're going to the couch." Chloe began walking the pair to couch, refusing to let ago of the brunette.

"Chloe we can walk normally to the couch."

"Nnnope. Its like you said, a cold death if I let ago." The redhead replied with a giggle. After reaching the furniture she continued. "Its not all bad. We still have electricity. And there's a DVD player on the TV."

"Oh yay, movies." Beca deadpanned.

"I know they're not your favorite but with no internet or cell signal what else is there to do? Unless you brought a book."

"No, shockingly enough I didn't bring a book. Go get the movies you brought."

A moment later Chloe returned with a stack of movies and a couple blankets. "Don't worry. I didn't just bring rom coms. I brought some other movies you might like as well. Action, horror and whatnot. "

* * *

After a few hours of movies and a break for dinner Beca looked out of the window. "Its dark already? It's like five."

"That's winter in the north for you. Wanna watch another movie?"

"Not really. But there isn't much else to do here. Can I pick?"

"Sure!"

The young brunette rummaged through the various DVDs until something finally caught her eye. "I pick this one."

"The Fourth Kind" Chloe read aloud. "I remember this movie. It's based around some disappearances in Alaska that were never solved back in the sixties."

"Are they sure it was aliens and not bigfoot? Or you know, people coming to their senses about living in a frozen hell like Alaska?"

"Come on, Beca. Everyone knows bigfoot lives in the continental United States. And I hear Alaska is beautiful."

"I'm sure it is the three months of the year it's not dark and frozen."

"You really are meant to live in the south aren't you? Put the movie in." The redhead said giving the younger girl a gentle push.

"Alright, alight. You don't have to get handsy."

"When am I not, Becs?"

"Fair enough." Beca agreed, sitting back down.

* * *

Beca wasn't really sure why she did this to herself. As much as she tried to tell herself she enjoyed horror movies they always got to her more than they should. Especially now in an isolated cabin during I winter storm the young DJ was having a hard time keeping her shit together. She tried her best to maintain a poker face and not jump or squeeze Chloe's hand throughout the movie. But despite her best efforts her facade dropped a few times. She only hoped the older girl didn't notice.

Even after a couple more movies Beca still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling as the two headed to bed. She laid there in the bed her eyes close but unable to sleep. She envied the redhead next to her. She had felt the older girls breathing even out quickly and now she was sleeping peacefully as Beca laid there unable to do the same. The storm outside had picked up again and the wind howling all around the cabin outside was not helping the situation at all. The brunette wanted to readjust herself but was afraid to open her eyes. The curtains on window had been slightly ajar and she feared if opened her eyes she would see the white owl from the movie. _"It was fucking movie Mitchell. Grow a pair and open your eyes. There's nothing there."_ She chastised herself before finally opening her eyes. _"See. Nothing there."_ Just at that moment a strong gust of wind blew cause a bang from somewhere around the cabin. Beca jumped, jostling sleeping ginger next to her.

"Something wrong, Becs?" Chloe asked in groggy voice.

"No. The wind made a noise and it startled me. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's k..." With that Chloe was once again asleep. Beca let out a sigh and put her head back down. Eventually an uneasy sleep came to her.

* * *

Beca opened her eyes to a bright light blinding her. She quickly realized she also couldn't move, she struggled against her bonds to no avail. "Hey! Who are you?! Where am I ?! What are doing?!" She yelled out barely able to make out shadowy figures moving beyond the light. She could hear them talking, but it wasn't any sort of language she recognized. She began to panic even more when she heard what sounded like drill being turned on. "What are doing?! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Beca's eyes snapped open and she shot up with a scream. She felt someone attempting to grab her and pushed back trying to fight them off. "Beca. Beca it's me!" The brunette finally looked around. She was in the cabin. The wind still howling outside, the person in front of her none other the redhead with her reassuring smile. "It's just me, Becs. You okay?"

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry my screaming woke you up."

"It wasn't the scream. You were tossing around a lot in your sleep. I figured you were having a nightmare so I woke you up."

"So it was you that saved me."

"Sure was! Saved you from what by the way?"

"The aliens..." The younger girl replied sheepishly.

"Aliens? Oh my god, that movie scared the shit out of you didn't it?" The redhead realized, a grin forming on her face.

"No it didn't. Shut up." Beca attempted to say defiantly.

"It so did! Aww come here." Chloe said wrapping her arms around the DJ.

"No. Stop it." Beca briefly protested before just giving up to the redheads embrace.

Chloe laid them back "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe from the aliens."

"Shut up."

Chloe giggled. "Hush little baby don't you cry." She began to gently sing to the brunette.

"Dude." Beca said turning back to Chloe. "Are you actually singing me a child's lullaby right now?"

The older girl laughed again. "Yes. It'll help you sleep."

Beca groaned and turned back over. Despite how ridiculous she thought the choice of song was, the redheads gentle, smooth singing was helping her relax. Before long fell into a peaceful sleep to Chloe's lullaby.

* * *

 **If it's not super clear, the item Chloe found in the drawer is what's sometimes known as a flint and steal. It's a tool used for starting fires by striking the flint with the steel to make sparks. Also Sorry this took sooooo long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca opened her eyes and sat up with a yawn. Looking over and noticing Chloe absent from the bed the brunette got up and began throwing on more layers of clothes, all the while mumbling about how much she hated the cold. Stepping into the main room she looked out the window, finding the ginger mane she'd been searching for. Throwing on her coat, gloves and boots she stepped outside.

"There you are sleepy head." Chloe greeted her cheerfully from the porch swing, a blanket over her lap and a steaming mug in her mittened hands. I thought I'd let you sleep in since you had a rough night. You know, with the aliens and all."

"Oh ha ha." Beca deadpanned.

"Come on, sit with me." Chloe said, scooching over and adjusting the blanket to make room for Beca.

"Why are you out here?" The younger girl asked sitting next to the redhead.

"Watching the snow."

"That sounds... boring."

"I've lived in the south all my life. Where at best we get a light dusting every once in a while. I've only seen snow like this in movies. It's beautiful. There's something calming about watching it drift down and covering the tree's. It's peaceful."

"Yeah. I guess there in something to this." Beca said, after sitting in silence for a long while. They sat there a little longer until the snow began to let up. "Oh my god, is it finally done snowing?" The brunette asked.

"I don't think so. It's been like this since we got here. It stops for a while and comes back." Beca groaned in response. "I thought you were cool with the snow now?"

"I admit there's something peaceful about it and it's pretty. But it's also the reason we're trapped here."

"Oh come on. It's been like a day, don't be a downer. I've been having a great time so far. In fact." The redhead stood up and grabbed Beca by her hands pulling her up. "Help me build snowman!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

After rolling up two large balls of snow to make up the base and body of the snow man Chloe bagan working on the head. "Hey, Becs. Do you think you could try to find some sticks and rocks so it can have eyes and arms?"

"Yeah, sure Chlo."

"Thank you!" A couple minutes later as Chloe stood in front of her snowman adjusting the head she had just made for it she felt something hit her back. She turned around and looked at Beca, who was rocking slightly on feet, hands behind her back looking up at the sky doing her best to look casual. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"I'm sorry what?" The brunette responded, pretending not to hear her.

"I said did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Beca mock gasped. "I would never! I can't believe you'd even ask me that."

Chloe squinted her eyes and glared at the younger girl. "Oh its on." She said, scooping up some snow and forming a ball. Beca finally let the grin she'd been holding back slip and threw the ball she'd been hiding behind her back. "You're gonna pay for that!" She shouted at smaller girl, returning fire.

They ran all around yard, hiding behind tree's throwing snowballs. At each other. Until Chloe closed the distance between them she grabbed Beca and brought her to ground. She climbed on top of the smaller girl and held a snowball above her. "Okay okay I yield!" Beca shouted.

"I told you you'd pay!" The redhead said through her laughter. Beca used her free hand to grab some snow and throw it in the older girls face, using the distraction to roll them over so she was on top. "That's cheating! You yielded!" Chloe cried out, covering herself from the snow the brunette was scooping onto her.

"I lied!" She cried back, continuing her assault until she was suddenly she rolled over to be back on bottom. "Okay I really quit this time!" She called out as Chloe rubbed snow into her chocolate locks. The redhead ceased her attack but pinned down the smaller girls hands this time. As she pinned her she locked eyes with the girl beneath her, their faces, only inches away from each other. Both of them wanted so badly to lean in and close the distance between them. Both of them not knowing that's exactly what the other one wanted.

After the brief moment that felt like forever for the both of them Chloe rolled off the brunette to lay on her back next to her. "Why are you so strong?" Beca asked, breaking the tension after a moment.

"I keep telling you Becs, you really should mix a little weight lifting into your workout routine." After a couple minutes of laying there watching clouds of the overcast sky pass she stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I got snow down my shirt and now my boobs are cold."

Beca sat up. "Save me some hot water?"

"Of course." The ginger said with a warm smile before heading back towards the cabin.

Beca laid back down, again watching the clouds of the overcast sky, thinking about what had just happened. She was sure if only for a second she saw something in Chloe's eyes. Something like the same desire that she so often felt for the redhead in those bright blue eyes. "Don't be stupid. You were only seeing what you wanted to." She said aloud to herself. Before to long fresh snow began to fall from the sky which the brunette took as her cue to head inside. Just before closing the door behind she looked at the disturbed snow throughout the yard before all evidence of their moment was covered up. "Let it go, Mitchell. It was nothing." She whispered again.

Chloe emerged into the room just as the brunette removed her boots. "All yours, Becs."

"Thanks."

"You mind if I set up a movie while you're gone? Or we can do something else if you want. I feel bad torturing with all these movies. I know hate it."

"No. It's fine. Not like there's much else to do here anyway. Worst case scenario I'll just fall asleep." The smaller girl replied heading towards the bathroom.

"True. Have a nice shower!"

"I'll try, weirdo."

As the door shut behind the brunette Chloe stood there for a moment looking at it. Wondering if Beca had felt the same thing she did in the brief time the brunette had been under her. She shook her head and sighed. "Why would it be different this time?" She asked herself before wandering over to the TV to pick a movie.


End file.
